comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FrenchTouch/On My Mind: Earth-BH16 Contributions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hello everyone, I am , and welcome to On My Mind, a shameless copy of the majestic Off My Mind blog series, by our most beloved writer Rōnin, and I know, "why," you may ask — well it's funny. Also, I need to share some of my ideas about my future contributions to Earth-BH16, the mainstream continuity of the BH-Multiverse, by BlueHunter, whom I absolutely praise for giving us Earth-BH08 and Earth-BH13. Here we go. Anthracite is an adult Afro-American in conflict with his father because of his criminal activities and becomes a vigilante to undo what his father does while fighting crime all around the place. He doesn't care about the pain of his opponents, nor eventual deaths, he doesn't really use any "gadgets", but still he always has an array of equipment for all occasions, and he is a master of improvisation. He knows close range combat and a few weapons, but he is reckless and his ability to use a firearm isn't really great. He is scared of fire, but his suit is entirely protected against it. The Avengers consider him, since he is very violent but he is also efficient in stopping crime, which confuses them. Paraphernalia Powers None. Abilities *'Driving' Flint is more than capable of driving any land vehicle, ranging from bicycles to 18-wheel trucks with much ease. When it comes to boats and ships, he has good knowledge, but he qualifies himself as too impatient to do so. *'Investigation' Even being reckless, Flint likes to take his time to investigate, and he often is capable of very intelligent theories concerning events he didn't attend. Some times, he brings back clues and miscellaneous objects from investigations, since he likes to collect different sorts of items. *'Fighting' One thing that Anthracite owes to his father is fighting. Indeed, during his young adulthood, Flint was taught Close Quarter Combat and SCARS, so that he could "defend himself when he isn't there for that anymore." Items TBA Transportation *'Bicycle' Flint uses a 1971 Raleigh 3-speed bicycle (formerly Triumph) to go across medium distances, which are notably useful to stop by Engine Room Audio, or MSR Studios, near Pensa-Suhr Guitars, Guitar Lab, Alex's Musical Instruments, Rudy's Music Stop or even Manny's 48th St. Musical Instruments. Trivia *Worth Street was chosen has Anthracite's base of operations as an hommage to the co-founder of the website, PhotonCommander, also known as Jack Worther. *The name "Flint" wasn't chosen for a weak pun, but randomly. Dusk is a Canadian woman, who had joined Alpha Flight for a short period of time before migrating to Florida, where she started fighting crime. She only operates at nighttime, she can also "teleport," using technology similar to the Spot's, and she always carries a handgun, a dart gun, a rifle, a knife, flash grenades and sometimes explosive grenades. She regularly smokes cannabis, but she has a weak tolerance to alcohol and other drugs. She's a self-employed mercenary, but when it comes to small crimes, she prefers to bring culprits to justice, though police is against her methods and hunts her down, though she isn't that important to them - after all, she gives them less work. Paraphernalia Powers None. Abilities TBA Items TBA Transportation TBA Trivia *Aboot eh. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts by FrenchTouch